


Remember Things He Tells You

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Things He Tells You

This is an easy suggestion. From the very beginning (even before he’d come to the realization that John held such importance to him), Sherlock was unable to delete anything pertaining to John. As annoying as it had been in those early days (weeks, really), he was glad of it now. 

As they travel across the empty field, the building burning brightly behind them (the thieving lunatic had set the place ablaze the bolted out the back thinking they wouldn’t figure out how to escape; they’ll catch him, eventually, but for now there was no reason to rush; he’ll be in hiding for at least two days), Sherlock glances up and freezes. They spend the next ten minutes, waiting for the car Mycroft was sending to pick them up, with Sherlock pointing out every constellation he’s memorized since John had voiced his disbelief that Sherlock had no knowledge of “primary school”.


End file.
